Crossbar devices for programmatically connecting n inputs to m outputs are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,136 describes a crossbar device, and reconfigurable circuits having such a crossbar device. In various embodiments, the crossbar device includes pluralities of chains of pass transistors to selectively couple the input lines to the output lines. Memory elements and decoder logic facilitate the selective coupling. In such a crossbar structure, each of n inputs can be connected to any m outputs, but each of the m outputs can be connected to only one input. Reconfigurable circuits can use such a crossbar circuit to arbitrarily connect fixed and/or programmable logic structures together depending on the desired functionality.